Disney World
From the Creators of Avengers: Endgame, Disney World is the new film based on these characters from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel, Lucasfilm and 20th Century Fox. The film would be released on February 13th 2020. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones and Han Solo * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Flit/Bullseye * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete/Pooh/Tigger/Doc * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Jeremy Irons as Scar * James Woods as Hades * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog/Grumpy/Dale * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg and Hopper * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Richard White as Gaston * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbosa * Jeff Bridges as CLU/Kevin Flynn * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Walt Disney as The Narrator * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Sleepy * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Elissa Knight as EVE * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Edward Asner as Carl Fredericksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug and Chick Hicks * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Jason Marin as Flounder * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Alexander Gould as Nemo and Bambi * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Chris Evans as Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * Dave Bautista as Drax * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Joan Cusack as Jessie and Abby Mallard * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Alli'i Carvalho as Moana * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Paige O'Harra as Belle * Robby Benson as Prince Adam * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * B.D. Wong as Li Shang * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming and Prince Eric * Harry Stockwell as The Prince * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus/Dopey * Amy Adams as Giselle * James Marsden as Prince Edward * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Moria Kelly as Nala * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Zoe Saldana as Neytiri/Gamora * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * John Travolta as Bolt * Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester * Susan Essman as Mittens * Mark Walton as Rhino * Lou Romano as Linguini * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou * Catherine O'Harra as Sally Skellington * Daveigh Chase as Lilo * Frank Oz as Yoda * John Boyega as Finn * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli * Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta * Cheech Marin as Chilli * French Stewart as Termite-ator * Tom Kenny as Dung Beetle Brothers * Jason Alexander as Weevil Kneevil * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Eddie Carroll as Jimmy Cricket * John Kassir as Meeko * Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Phil LaMarr as Wheezy * Tony Hale as Forky * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Jeff Bennett as Piglet/Geppetto/Pip/Bashful * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Daniel Hanson/Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Brad Bird as Edna Mode * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Richard Kind as Sergeant C4703PK2704-90210 * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 * Stephen Stanton as Stinky Pete/Happy * Ian Holm as Skinner * David Warner as Commander Sark and Master Control Program * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Jason Wingreen as Boba Fett * James Cagney as Tom Powers * John Wayne and Clint Eastwood as the Cowboys * Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley * Liza Minndelli as Dorothy * Bert Lahr as The Cowardly Lion * Courtenay Taylor as The Wicked Witch of the West * Singer Midgets as the Munchkins * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * Steven Tyler, Tom Hamilton, Joe Perry, Joey Kramer and Brad Whitford as Aerosmith * Jean Shepard as John * B.J. Ward as Sarah * Debi Derryberry as Patrica * Peter Nelson as Young James * Paul Osterhout as Teenage James * Rex Allen as Grandfather * Mary Cervantes as Grandmother * Janet Valdo ad Grandmother (Act 4) * Mel Blanc as Uncle Orville * Noel Blanc as Radio Personalities * Fred Tatasciore as Yeti * Wallace Langham as Dr. Seeker * David Danipour as Dr. Stevens * Alison Blanchard as Dr. Odgen * Paul Frees as Haunted Mansion Narrator * Mark Silverman as Rod Serling * Robert Osborne as The Host of Turner Classic Movies * Virginia Brown Faire as Tinkerbell Hotel * Disney's Port Orleans French Quarter Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom * Epcot * Hollywood Studios * Animal Kingdom Destination * Disney Springs Attractions * Space Mountain * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin * Stitch's Great Escape * Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid * Peter Pan's Flight * Mickey's Philharmagic * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Haunted Mansion * Splash Mountain * Pirates of the Caribbean * Epcot Spaceship Earth * Soarin' Around the World * The Seas with Nemo and Friends * TRON Track * ImageWorks - What If Labs * Frozen Ever After * The Great Movie Ride * Toy Story Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * Drawn to Animation * Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith * Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy * Star Tours * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Avatar: Flight of Passage * Expedition Everest * DINOSAUR * Navi River Journey * Walt Disney Presents Entertainment * Let the Magic Begin * Move It! Shake It! Mousekedance It! * Happily Ever After * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth * Fantasmic * The Festival of the Lion King Dining * Be Our Guest Restaurant * The Diamond Horseshoe * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Electric Umbrella * Sci-Fi Dine in Theater * 50's Prime Time Cafe * Market * Yak and Yeti * Planet Hollywood Shopping * Emporium * Fantasy Faire * Mickey's Star Traders * Tommorowland Light & Power Co. * ImageWorks * Mouse Gear * Gateway Gifts * Rock Around the Shop * Launch Bay Cargo * Tatooine Traders * Tower Hotel Gifts * Savi's Workshop * Discovering Trading Company * World of Disney * LEGO * The Store at Planet Hollywood * Once Upon a Toy * D-Tech on Demand * Art of Disney * Disney's Days of Christmas Genie's Impressions * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Senor Vence * Ed Sulivan * Groucho Marx * W.C. Fields * Fred Rogers * Elmer Fudd * Mickey Mouse (Outtakes) * Cab Calloway * William F. Buckley Jr. * Peter Lorre * Robert De Niro * Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie * Pinocchio * Arsenio Hall * Elvis Presley * Jerry Lewis * Rodney Dangerfield * Jack Nicholson * Richard Nixon * John Wayne * One Man Band * Bing Crosby * Matthew Lillard * Jafar * Edward G. Robinson * Curly Howard * Michael Jackson * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Marlon Brando * Don King * Robin Williams * Adrian Cronauer * Uncle Sam (Make a Wish Commercial) Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Randy Newman, Michael Giacchino, Thomas Newman, Danny Elfman, Patrick Doyle, Jerry Goldsmith, Bruce Broughton, James Newton Howard, Steven James Taylor, Klaus Badelt, Henry Jackman, Christophe Beck, Tyler Bates, John Debney, John Williams, James Horner, John Powell, Wendy Carlos, Daft Punk, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Mark McKenzie, Herbert Stothart and Alan Silvestri Produced by John Musker and Ron Clements Executive Producer John Lasseter Animation Director Chris Sanders Effects Supervisor Bill Watral Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg, Tony Fucile, Bud Luckey and Tom Bancroft Costume Designer Louise Frogley Sound Designers Tom Myers and Ben Burtt "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Pomp and Circumstance" Conducted by James Levine Songs "The Second Star to the Right" Performed by The Jud Conion Chorus and The Mellomen "Beauty and the Beast" Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson "Hello Mother, Hello Father" Performed by Allan Sherman "Friend Like Me" Performed by Robin Williams (feat. Bret Iwan) "Hey Mickey" Performed by Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor and Robin Williams (feat. Dick Van Dyke) "Put on your Sunday Clothes" Performed by Barbra Streisand and Michael Crawford "It only takes a Moment" Performed by Michael Crawford "Chim Chim Cheree" Performed by Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke "Step in Time" Performed by Dick Van Dyke "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead" Performed by the Munchkins "We welcome you to Munchkin Land" Performed by the Munchkins "You're off to see the Wizard" Performed by the Munchkins "Be Our Guest" Performed by Jerry Orbach "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson "I just can't wait to be King" Performed by Jason Weaver "You Can Fly" Performed by The Judge Conion Chorus and The Mellomen "A Whole New World" Performed by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" Performed by Jean Shepard "Don't think I don't think about It" Performed by Darius Rucker "Great Balls of Fire" Performed by Jerry Lee Lewis "Come and get your Love" Performed by Redbone "You've got a Friend in Me" Performed by Robert Goulet "Little Wonders" Performed by Rob Thomas "It's Tough to be a Bug" Performed by The Bug Chorus "Hakuna Matata" Performed by Jason Weaver, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella and Joseph Williams "Winnie the Pooh" Performed by Walt Disney Chorus "Hail the Conquering Hero" Performed by Robin Williams "All I Know Performed by Five for Fighting "Disney Villains Melody" Performed by Jonathan Freeman, Jim Cummings, Pat Carroll, Ken Page, Corey Burton, Donna Murphy, Richard White, Jeremy Irons and Keith David "One Jump Ahead" Performed by Brad Kane "L'Opera" Performed by Modern Major General "Sweet Wings of Love" Performed by Rob Paulsen "Never Knew I Needed" Performed by Ne-Yo "A Whole New World" Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., LEGO Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom